The present invention relates generally to the field of file or database maintenance, and more particularly to database backup.
Remote data mirroring is an important part of an organizational disaster recovery strategy. An organization performs operations on a primary data set, then forwards the operations to a remote site maintaining a secondary data set. The mirroring process includes the duplication of operations on the secondary data set. An important factor in an organization's ability to timely forward operations to the remote site maintaining the secondary data set is the bandwidth provided for the process. The amount of bandwidth provided has financial implications for the organization. Bandwidth is a measure of the rate of data transferred per unit time. The metric that tracks the maximum amount of data that a system could lose in a disaster scenario is the recovery point objective (RPO). The RPO is a time period used to determine the amount of data that can be lost. The RPO may calculated as a function of a time period and an amount of data that an organization is willing to put at risk in a disaster scenario.